How to Redeem Your Big Buff Cheeto Puff
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: Just like the title says, redeeming everyone's favorite Jasper- who's a little confused right now but realizes that she's done for if she goes back to Homeworld. So, all she can do is stay on Earth until she figures out a better plan. Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems are living their lives with the two former Homeworld gems.


**Hey, so this is the first time I wrote anything to do with Steven Universe. And recently I've been caught up on what's going on, and I realized that I miss Jasper. And I'm positive people have wrote a redeemed Jasper story, but I just wanted to try it out. And it may not be the best of the best, but I hope you enjoy it!**

All she could remember was being forced apart through her frail fusion with Lapis, falling into some surface before having the sensation of moving and falling. Her hands twitched as she fell, reaching for something but couldn't see anything or feel anything to grasp.

Jasper had been sure she would've been shattered by now, but she still felt alive. Was she just resting in her gem? Perhaps, but it didn't feel like it completely. Maybe-

Something brushed up against her leg, she felt pressure on her body and as the seconds passed she began to feel more.

Light suddenly burned into her vision, letting out a grunt of irritation, she stopped as there was some sort of weird things moving farther from her sight.

The light began to settle down and seemingly get dim and way out of reach.

As time went on, her body seemed to respond, she found that a stupid earth creature was poking around at her for quite sometime and just sitting up (with mild discomfort), caused it to dart away. It was weird the way it was moving, almost like it was...

She looked looked at the bubbles around her and the small creatures that were in crevices and along the ground.

...swimming in water.

oh.

Oh.

OH! Oh my diamond! Wasn't there enough of this- water stuff when she was trapped by Lazuli?!

Lapis...

That. That BRAT!

She just had to make others suffer by the most diabolical way possible! Honestly, she have her consent to fuse in the first place then just turned it COMPLETELY around and held her prisoner for Diamond knows how long...

That brings up a few other things.

1\. She has no idea how long she's been fused, a few weeks, months, years?

2\. Yellow Diamond... Failing a mission under her command? That's a way to make sure you get shattered and have your shards turned into some sort of chandelier!

-OKAY, calm down J. Nothing you can't figure out. All you gotta do is never go to home world, find a way to get out of this watery prison, and find somewhere to stay for the rest of your days, awesome.

Jasper began to heave herself, using a chunk of coral to give leverage. Nearly every part of her body hurt, mostly in the general head and face region, if she was lucky, her gem got scratched, but knowing how well things go for her, it's probably cracked.

Jasper groaned in pain as she stood, glancing around the underwater crevice she had fallen into and looked up towards the surface, the only apparent way out. And so, she grasped the edge of sea rock and began to climb up the wall of it, propelling herself through the water trying to not mind the pain.

And as she would go about this, she would mutter under bubbles of curses and other words of colorful vocabulary.

Everything was going just fine...

...

"Okay, try it again! I know you can do it Peridot!" Steven sat in front of the small gem, her gem was glowing as she gave another attempt at summoning her weapon.

Peridot squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. She could feel something forming from her gem, but just as she reached for it, it sunk back down into the gem.

She exhaled sharply and looked at Steven. "Did you see any shape? What did it look like? A sword?! Blaster? Oh! How about a gigantic drill!" She stood quickly, wobbling in her feet but gave a laugh of triumph.

The boy sat there, amused at her antics and couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure what it was, it was spherical from what he could see, but he wouldn't just completely wave away her dreams of huge weapons. "I-I think I began to see the handle of something cool!" He jumped up beside her and have her a smile to assure her.

Peridot gave a noise of delight and looked over at Lapis on the other side of the barn, the blue gem was watching them silently with a deadpan gaze. It seemed to kill her good mood, but as Lapis slowly gave her a thumbs up, her grin returned.

"I'm gonna show the rest of them!" The tiny gem ran outside yelling. "Hey, Crystal clods! Look what I can do now!" She flaunted the small success, to which the others humored her and acted in awe. Amethyst slapping her on the back, Pearl just smiling, and Garnet clapping.

Steven chuckled then glanced back at Lapis, she was still staring off into the distance. He walked over to her side, placing himself on the hay next to her. "I think certain someone is softening up to a certain Peridot." He beamed at her.

Lapis blinked and looked down at her, her dull facade cracked a little and let the tiniest smile, patting his head and pushing his face. "She's growing on me like some annoying fungus."

She turned to look back outside at the distant ocean.

 _Jasper screaming in agony, struggling against the chains. Lapis pulled against the restraints to hold the larger gem. She knew this was wrong, but all of this was to get back at what she went through._

Lapis snapped back to the present and rubbed her eyes, looking back to see the human boy gazing up at her worriedly. "Lapi-"  
"I'm fine Steven." She looked at the other gems. "You should go help Peridot before she get spoofed by Amethyst."

Steven blinked and looked back at his friends, seeing Amethyst tackling the her and playing around. He turned and ran outside. "Careful! She's too innocent to go poof!" Lapis smiled then turned back to her own thoughts.

 _"W-why...? You risk yourself in this insane act. For them?" Jasper hissed through clenched teeth, glaring up at her._

 _Lapis stood in front of her, and slowly her grimace grew, yanking back her hands, she tightened the chains and forced Jasper further down. "You think..."_

 _Lapis grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to her. "...this is about them? I wanted to show you how much pain I went through, homeworld gems like you deserve to know what it feels like." She raised her hand slowly..._

Lapis shook her head and flopped down on her side, sighing. She knew it was horrible what she did, but she didn't feel any regret, did she?


End file.
